


Escape the Night The Owners Profiles

by Dede42



Series: Escape the Night Season 1 Character Profiles [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Exorcisms, Hallucinations, Mermaids, Soldiers, Swamp Man, Zombies, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: These are the profiles of the original owners of the 1920s house.





	1. ETN Profile- David Santos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yes, I have done profiles for the owners of the 1920s house, and I admit that I did get creative with their backstories, so bear with me. Basically this is one of those ideas that ran away with me, and if you've read my other works, you know what usually ends up happening when this happens.

Name: David Santos

Birthday: April 19, 1875

Age: 45

Hair color: black

Eye color: dark

Skin color: white

Hometown: Venice, Italy; Los Angeles, California

Job: Catholic priest

Status: Freed

Cause of death: N/A

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

David Santos was born into a family of three boys and two girls, and both his parents worked: his father was was a glassworker for the Murano Glass Factory; his mother was a cook for one of the high-ranking families. Because of the work his parents did, the family was able to live a decent life, and both David and his siblings were able to attend school.

David was enjoyed attending church at San Bartolomeo, wanting to learn everything that was being taught by the Catholic Church, and impressed his parents and the parish by sitting patiently through the various mass and meetings that he was able to attend. When he was eight years old, he voiced to his parents his desire to serve the church, he wanted to be a priest, and his parents agreed.

David was thrilled to be able to join the parish, learning all he could from his teachers, doing further research on his own time, and because of this, he began moving up the ranks and eventually became a full priest at the young age of twenty-three years of age. His brothers joined their father at the glass factory, while his sisters both learned how to cook so that they could work alongside their mother.

David worked in a number of churches over the years, only taking time off once, and that was when his father passed away while trying to save others when a fire broke out at the glass factory. It was a hard time for him, and while his brothers were encouraging him to step down as a priest to help the family by getting a job at the factor, his mother insisted that he continue to walk his path, the way his father would have wanted him to.

Eventually David was instructed by the Pope himself to travel to America to work at one of the churches in Los Angeles, California, and he did this, serving the church, teaching their members, and giving many blessings. He also investigated possible miracles, only two being true miracles while the others were people trying to defraud the church. He even performed a few exorcisms when he received permission to do so for several families that had loved ones possessed by demons.

When David was forty-five years old, he was called upon to help a family that was in need of aid from the church for their daughter, who had been possessed by a strong demonic presence. After getting confirmation that an exorcism was the only way to help the young woman, he traveled to the house, and he did what he could to remove the demon from the young woman.

Unfortunately, this demon was stronger then any that David had faced before, and despite his best efforts, the young woman was killed when the demon cut her throat with a shard of glass. He was devastated by his failure and after giving his report to his elders, who promised to do what they could for the grieving couple and make proper arrangements for their late daughter, he took time off.

David had rarely drank any kind of alcohol, outside of the traditional wine at mass, but his failure to exorcise the demon from the young woman was eating at him, and he resorted to the strongest alcohol that he could find as he headed for his home. It was late when he headed to his house, taking a longer route then normal, and when he started hearing eerie voices before his truck stopped.

The last thing David expected to find when he got out of his truck was a house appearing seemingly out of nowhere, and yet he felt drawn to it. He had his cross with him when he entered the house, but it quickly disappeared, and he was soon trapped by the Evil. He couldn’t leave and had to get rid of any demons that the Evil provided for its’ own entertainment. Even though he could move around the house, he couldn’t leave until he managed to locate his cross.

David spent his time observing the other owners as they were lured in by the Evil, wrote about them in his journal, and what he thought about each of them, especially of the fifth owner, who was already corrupted. He was aware when Joey Graceffa and Dawn Hatcher both entered the house for the first time, and he was fearful that they would also fall victim to the Evil. By this point, he was confined to a circle of protection, so he couldn’t fully observe the actions of the YouTubers, and met them for the first time when they gain access to his room in the basement.

When David met the surviving YouTubers for the first time, he could sense that there was something special about Dawn, but he wasn’t sure of what that was. He wasn’t surprised when they protested after he told them that they would need to perform an exorcism in order to find his cross, and normally he wouldn’t ask complete strangers to do such a thing, but it was the only way he could regain his faith and his freedom.

David was sad that one of the YouTubers had to die in order to retrieve his cross, but he was also happy to have the cross back, and he could feel his faith return to him. He had intended to tell them about the other owners, especially the final owner, but when Arthur entered the room, he hesitated and chose to give the group his journal instead, hoping that it would help them obtain their own freedom of the Evil and the house.

David gave them the only blessing that he could before he exited the room for the final time, and he went up the stairs – and soon found himself standing next to his truck, with no sign of the house. He knew that it wasn’t a dream, and he hoped that the young people he had to leave behind would be successful in defeating the Evil once and for all.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I gave David a happy ending after being trapped in that evil house. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. ETN Profile- Madison Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> I just got back from babysitting my nephews, who I will also be babysitting tomorrow by taking them to a magic festival at the public library. So, I won't be posting again until Thursday.

Name: Madison Jones

Maiden name: Adams

Birthday: March 1, 1899

Age: 25

Hair color: brown

Eye color: blue

Skin color: white

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Job: House wife

Status: Freed

Cause of death: N/A

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

Madison Adams was born into a nice family with a father who worked for one of the top newspapers, while her mother made sure that she and her sisters, two younger sisters, went to school, went to church, and helped around the house to become proper housewives when they would eventually get married.

Madison loved going to school, spending time with her friends, and going to family trips to places like the beach or to national parks, especially to see the towering redwoods, and when it became apparent that she had a natural talent at swimming, her parents had her enroll into swim classes. She was thrilled when she made it onto the swim team at her high school, and she thought it would be great if she could take part in the Olympics.

Madison did continue taking part in swimming competitions, even after she graduated from high school, and her father made sure that she got to work with one of the best swim coaches in all of California. She won a number of championships and when it came time to take part in the trails for the summer olympics, she was eager to see if she could make it.

Madison worked hard to do her best in the trails, and when she made it onto the US women Olympic swim team, she was thrilled. It was the first time that she ever got to travel outside the country, and she was excited as the Olympics were held in Paris, France. She managed to win two gold medals and three silver medals before the Olympics were over, and when she returned to the states, that was when she first met Eric Jones, who was working at the same newspaper as her father.

Madison and Eric dated for a year before they got married, and moved into a house that was located just forty minutes outside the city. There she gave birth to their daughter, and it was after they were living there for a number of years that her husband began to change and was becoming abusive. She did what she could to please her husband, but nothing seemed to work, and the only comfort that she had, was that their daughter never saw the abuse happen.

However, that all changed when Eric threatened to start treating their daughter the same way, and it was then that Madison became aware that there was something else in the house when it promised to give her the strength to protect her daughter – providing that she let the house change her first. She did hesitate at first, but then she chose to let the Evil transform her, and it happen in the swimming pool at the back of the house.

Madison became a man-eating mermaid with her husband being her first victim, and for the longest time, she did the bidding of the Evil, along with two other women that became her sisters, and they all claimed many victims, all of them were male. It was only when she realized that her daughter had fled the house in fear, that she’d made a _horrible _mistake.

Madison tried to leave to be reunited with her daughter, but the Evil had hidden away her daughter’s doll, and chained her to the bathroom in one of the upstairs bedrooms to keep her in the house. She did everything that she could to get free, but she wasn’t able to do so, and it was when she met the surviving YouTubers for the first time, that she felt that she would be able to regain her freedom.

As Madison spoke to the YouTubers, she could sense that there was something special about Dawn Hatcher, but she wasn’t sure of what that was, and she was grateful that they agreed to help her locate the doll after they retrieved the three bodies from the swimming pool and the clutches of her sisters.

Madison was sad that one of the YouTubers had to die in order to retrieve the doll, but she was also happy to have the doll, which was given to her by the YouTubers, and the moment she hugged the doll to her chest – she soon found herself standing next to the road with her daughter, and she was no longer a mermaid while her daughter was once again a small girl, who was happy to have both her mother and her doll back.

There was also no sign of the house, but Madison knew that it wasn’t a dream, and she hoped that the young people she had to leave behind would be successful in defeating the Evil once and for all.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Madison needed a happy ending. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. ETN Profile- Colin Wentworth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for another owner profile, and I think you all can guess which one is up. Onward!

Name: Colin Wentworth

Birthday: February 11, 1896

Age: 22

Hair color: light brown

Eye color: brown

Skin color: white

Hometown: Unknown

Job: soldier

Status: Freed/Later imprisoned in a mental institution.

Cause of death: Died in a mental institution.

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

Colin Wentworth was born into a family with four older brothers and grew up on a farm. His family didn’t have a lot of money, so while he wasn’t able to go to school, he taught himself to read with whatever reading material he could find, including the bible. He did have a talent for math, and because of this, he was able to figure out how to make sure that his parents could be able to keep the farm while also feed the family at the same time.

When the Great War (which would eventually become known as World War I) broke out, being the first global war, on July 28th, 1914, Colin was eager to take part, and enlisted with the armed forces in Canada since the United States wasn’t interested in joining until two years later. He did the training and he saw combat, fighting against the enemy forces in what was considered to be primarily a trench war due to all the trenches.

When Colin’s unit was relocated to Germany, they were given the task of sneaking into enemy territory and taking out the enemy within their own trenches. They did this many times, and during one of those times, Colin took out two soldiers with his knife and his revolver, and as two of his fellow soldiers caught up, having taken out other German soldiers in other parts of the same trench, he uncovered a wooden crate and discovered upon opening it, that it was filled with gold bars.

Colin convinced his two friends that they needed to take the gold and leave, having had enough of combat and the war itself. They reluctantly agreed, and it took a while, but they all managed to return to the states with the gold in hand. Having arrived in California, they left the Los Angels area, and forty minutes outside of the city, they found a remote house to take refuge.

Colin and his two friends stayed in the house for a number of months, and while they were sure that they wouldn’t be found, he was certain that someone was trying to steal the gold bars. His paranoia got worst, convinced that someone was stealing the gold, and he was starting to believe that he couldn’t trust his own friends.

One night, after insisting that they needed to count the gold again, Colin finally shot both of his friends and buried them in the backyard. He then found a hiding place for the gold and retreated to the third floor. He knew that there were others in the house, but he avoided them, even the priest who pointed out one time that he could leave anytime that he wanted.

Colin knew that he could leave the house if he wanted to, but he didn’t want to leave without his gold, and it was when he met the surviving YouTubers for the first time, he figured that they could help him relocate his gold since he couldn’t remember where he’d put it, other then the gold bar that they had found in the library.

Colin was _so _focus on getting the gold, that he didn’t care that he was putting the lives of the YouTubers in danger, not even when Joey, Dawn, and Oli got trapped in the lab with a chained zombie, and when he recalled that he’d hidden the gold in the guest house, he insisted that he couldn’t leave without.

Colin waited outside the guest house as Eva and Tim went inside to do the final death challenge, and when he heard a gunshot, he knew that one of them would come out with his gold. He didn’t feel any remorse when only Eva came out with the crate that held the gold bars, and when she asked him if it was worth, he said yes.

Colin hefted the crate onto his shoulder and he walked away from the estate – and the next thing he knew, he was alone on the road, back in his rightful time period. He didn’t get very far down the road when several police cars suddenly appeared from either direction, and the cops got out, along with one of his commanding officers.

Colin was arrested for deserting the war and when he was questioned repeatedly about where the other two soldiers were, he insisted that they were dead and buried in the backyard of an estate that was just forty minutes from the city, and yet, when the area where the house was suppose to be was searched, no one could find it. They did, however, recover the two bodies of the dead soldiers, and they were sent back to their respective families for burial, choosing not to reveal that they had been deserters.

Colin was eventually locked up in a mental asylum with his gold taken away, and no one believed him when he insisted that the house was real. He spent the rest of his years at the asylum until he eventually passed away, never seeing his gold ever again.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the fate that I chose for Colin after he left the house, for I don't think he deserves a happy ending after everything that he did.
> 
> I will see you all later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. ETN Profile- Vincent Wells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for the profile I created about Vincent Wells, and I hope you like what I put in this. Onward!

Name: Vincent Wells

Birthday: December 12th, 1897

Age: 23

Hair color: black

Eye color: dark

Skin color: white

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Job: Biology Professor

Status: Freed

Cause of death: N/A

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

Vincent Wells was born into a family and was the youngest child with eight older brothers, and so he didn’t really get that much attention from his parents. He didn’t really mind since that meant he could use his imagination to amuse himself, and he was fascinated with the care of the animals on their farm.

Vincent enjoyed going to school, learning about stuff, spending time with the other boys from the neighboring farms, especially when they got to explore the nearby woods. He managed to graduate from high school and got into a good college, majoring in biology, and he even got a Phd in the same subject.

Vincent managed to get a job at one of the top colleges in California, and he taught Biology to the students for several years before the hallucinations first started. At first they were just strange dreams that he thought was bring brought on by stress of being a professor, and he put them out of his mind. He was able to ignore them for several months until he suffered a hallucination during one of his classes, and this alarmed his students.

For Vincent, the hallucinations got even worst after that, and the head of his department convinced him to take some time off, certain that it was just the stress. For a while, he suffered less hallucinations, making him think that it had been the stress of work, and then when he was out for a walk, he was hit by the worst hallucination, yet. This one was _so bad_, that he ended up shoving a man into the path of a bus, and while he knew that it was an accident, he felt guilty since that same man had been attacked in his hallucination by a demon.

It was then that Vincent realized that his hallucinations were actually visions of things to come, including one that he was having constantly about a house built with no hands that was luring innocent people into its’ maw. He was checked into the asylum after being found guilty for manslaughter, and he started getting electroshock therapy treatment from the doctor.

Unfortunately, the treatment wasn’t helping Vincent, and he couldn’t convince the doctor that what he was seeing, was actually real. He ended up stabbing the doctor with a knife, and he managed to flee the asylum somehow. He fled the city and it wasn’t until he ran up the front steps of a certain house that he realized that this was the same house from his visions.

Vincent didn’t realize at first that the Evil of the house was actually using him until he found Madison trapped in the bathroom, Colin wandering around the third floor, and he met David during one of the times that he actually left the basement. He try to leave, but the Evil forced him back into the bedroom he’d been using, and locked him in a straitjacket.

Vincent did everything that he could to get free of the straitjacket, but he couldn’t, and he was suffering from even worst visions then before. It was around this time that a new owner came to the house, and it was clear to him that this man was a sadist, especially when he forced to reveal what he was seeing in his visions. He had to endure the torment of the fifth owner when he was overwhelmed by his worst vision in months, and it was of a young man being targeted by the Evil.

Vincent was forced to share everything from the visions about the young man, which were now including a young woman that had a purity to her that he hoped wouldn’t be destroyed by the Evil, and when both the young people from his visions and friends of theirs ended up being trapped in the house, he took a risk to leave a warning for them about the fifth owner.

Vincent was severely punished by the Evil for giving them the warning, and he was lost in one of his lesser hallucinations when he met the surviving YouTubers for the first time. The moment he saw them, especially Dawn Hatcher, he felt that he would be able to regain his freedom. As he spoke to the YouTubers, he could see that there was a kind of Light inside Dawn, and he could feel that it wanted to help him somehow.

Vincent was sad that two of the YouTubers had to die in order to retrieve the keys, but he was also happy to be freed of both the straitjacket and the hallucinations, and when he realized that the final owner was in the room with them, he reveal the person’s identity, advising them to run. He left the room – and he soon found himself standing next to the road and there was also no sign of the house.

Vincent knew that it wasn’t a dream, and he hoped that the young people he had to leave behind would be successful in defeating the Evil once and for all. After spending some time in jail for harming the doctor at the asylum, he did go back to the college and resumed his profession as a teacher, eventually crossing paths with Madison once again, and they got married so that he became a good and proper husband to her daughter.

Both Vincent and Madison lived to have more children, having grand children and great grand children before they both eventually passed away, having lived full lives.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After everything Vincent went through while being held prisoner in that house and being tortured by Arthur, I wanted him to have an happy ending. I will see you all later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. ETN Profile- Caleb Kenneth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for the final profile of the final owner, and I hope you all like what I came up with as this is about Arthur's brother. Onward!

Name: Caleb Kenneth

Birthday: May 12th, 1885

Age: 35

Hair color: brown

Eye color: blue

Skin color: white

Hometown: London, England; 1920s house

Job: blacksmith

Status: Freed

Cause of death: N/A

Location: House locked in the 1920s.

Caleb Kenneth was born to parents, his mother was a seamstress for the royal family and his father was one of several blacksmiths that worked at the royal palace. He had one brother, Arthur, and he was perfectly happy with with the life that the family was living. He learned from his father the skills of blacksmithing, wanting to follow in his footsteps, and wished that his brother would do the same.

Caleb was disappointed when Arthur ran away from home, and there was several times when he caught sight of his brother swindling others out of their money, or even stealing from others. He tried to convince Arthur to give up this life and go back home with him, but he refused, and it would be a long time before he saw his brother again.

Eventually Caleb traveled to the United States to live after both his parents passed away from illness, and he eventually found a place to live in Los Angeles, California, and work as a blacksmith. He was running his own blacksmith shop when he crossed paths with Arthur one day, and learned from him that his little brother was the proud owner of an estate located forty minutes from the city.

Caleb visited the estate with Arthur and he had to admit that it was an impressive place, and yet he felt like there was something offish about the place. He did, however, take up his brother’s offer to help him fix up the place, and it was on the second day of doing this, that he realized that his own brother wasn’t the person he used to know.

Caleb was restoring one of the outer buildings when he felt a piercing pain in his back, and turned around to see Arthur standing behind him with a mean smile and holding a bloodied knife in one hand. He discovered that his brother had attacked him in order to convince the Evil that lived in the house that he was its’ servant.

Unable to fight back, Caleb could only watch as Arthur treated him wound, and he was dragged into one of the storage rooms in the basement, where he was tied to the shelves and his brother left a hook on a box that he couldn’t reach. His only visitor during this time was the priest, who was also a prisoner there, and they talked about the other owners many times.

Caleb wasn’t sure of how long he was stuck in the storage room, but when Joey, Dawn, Oli, and Eva found him by way of the clues that the priest had placed around the estate on his behalf, he knew that he would be able to avenge himself on his brother, and regain his freedom. He wasn’t surprise when they jumped away in alarm when he grabbed the hook, and he didn’t care since it was time for him to have his revenge.

Caleb left the basement and first took on Sarah, who had helped in torturing him more then once, and he had no remorse when he slit her throat with the hook. He did have more of a fight on his hands when it came to Marvin, but he managed to kill the groundskeeper, and then he found himself face-to-face with Arthur. He almost didn’t get a chance when his brother shot him twice with his gun, but he managed to knock his brother down by impaling him in the leg with the hook.

Caleb managed to grab the gun that her brother dropped, and just as his brother got to his feet, he shot him six times with the gun until he was floating in the fountain, dead. He got up after retrieving the hook, and he wasn’t surprised when the quartet fled inside the house since he figured that they thought he would go after them.

Instead, Caleb walked away from the house and toward the front gate – and he soon found himself standing next to the road and there was also no sign of the house. He knew that it wasn’t a dream, and he hoped that the young people he had to leave behind would be successful in defeating the Evil once and for all.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked what I did for this profile. See you all later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the profile for the Priest. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
